The fear
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: *No longer Battle city AU* While the gang is dealing with highschool, Anzu is dealing with problems of her own. Her friends are right behind her willing to help, but even they can't always be there when she slips away. Rating subject to change, pairings not decided.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:** After watching too much Sailor Moon and Yugioh in one day, I came up with this...story. I honestly have no idea of what is going through my head, but there you go. The setting first starts out during the begining of Battle city and will end at the end of battle city. Some events will be changed, but I assure you, Yami will prevail. I don't know how long it will be, but I assure you, I won't be a hundred something chapters. That would hurt my head too much and take a while to read. There will be a few OC's; some will be minor and others mentioned more often. A major OC will be Elecktra Merane, and if you don't like her, don't complain to me. I'm not the one who created her, I just asked permisson to use her from Sorceress of the nile. If you have problems, complain to her about it, though, I don't really think she'd want to hear it. _

**_Warnings: _**_None, but certain chapters will have different warnings_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ The sandbox belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I just jump the fence to play in it_

_Just a day,_

_Just an ordinary day,_

_Just trying to get by_

**(Domino city, around 11:30 p.m)**

A young girl around sixteen years old tossed and turned in her bed. Her room was hot with the stuffy heater blasting in the room and only the ceiling fan was the only source of fresh air. The girl threw off the sheets, grumbling curses in Arabic. She placed a hand over her eyes, trying to go to sleep. It seemed no matter what she did, she could not get any sleep.

Eventually, she threw her arm off and opened her green eyes. She stared up at the ceiling, thinking hard over some things. First semester and Duelist kingdom had just finished, not to mention she had had made new friends since her arrival to Domino. Come to think of it, these friends were probably some of the only friends she'd ever had. Not forgetting the ones she'd had in Egypt, of course.

The drunken snores from the next room over began to lull her away. She smirked at it, finding it ironic how her Step Father's snore could put her to sleep. Without putting on the sheets, she finally drifted off into her sleep world.

_"Elecktra..."_

_She gasped as she realized she was in her KA form and floating above the sky and into a dimly lit chamber. The force guiding her landed her gently onto the floor, where a young girl about her age awaited her, her dark violet eyes looking troubled. "Elecktra," the girl said again. "I've been waiting."_

_"Sorry I couldn't get to sleep," Elecktra grumbled sarcastically, but a pointed look from the girl made her blush. "Sorry, Mistress."_

_The girl, or 'Mistress', as Elecktra called her just smiled softly and moved a black strand of hair back. "There is a disturbance, Elecktra. A disturbance I have not felt in a long time."_

_"What kind of disturbance?"_

_Mistress shook her head, the troubled look on her face not leaving. "I do not know, and it worries me. It has come from the deepest and darkest part of the daut. It has been kept at bay for millenia, but now I fear, it has come back."_

_Elecktra shifted to her right, crossing her arms. "And what am I supposed to do about it?"_

_Mistress sighed. "I have also felt the pharaoh's power nearby. He will help, I know he will," a sad smile was etched on her face. "And the great thief's power as well, though, I have no idea where he is. Goodness knows how much trouble he has caused."_

_Elecktra noted the impish smirk on her lips. "Is that all I need to know? Or is there more?"_

_Mistress nodded. "When the time comes, you will need to harden your heart. The road ahead is going to be very dangerous, and I have a feeling it will be a very tough trial with lots of hard decisions to make. Good bye, my dear, for now."_

* * *

**(Anzu's house, next morning)**

Anzu rubbed her eyes in irritation that morning, feeling her body ache all over. What had she been doing the night before? She could remember going to bed, but didn't actually recall ever making it to her room. She remembered having some dream. She had been floating in the darkness, and a girl had been there with her. She couldn't actually see the girl, but somehow, she felt as if she knew her.

Anzu shook her head, running a brush through her short hair. After yesterdays spat with Otogi, she thought that maybe, things would go back to normal. True, Otogi and her friends were all friends now, but still. It would be nice to just go to school and go home and not have any new evil people to defeat. Anzu sighed, zipping up her uniform. Thank god it was Wednesday.

Walking down the stairs, she popped a bagel into her mouth, chewing on it slowly. She walked around the kitchen, finding a note from her Father on the counter. He had left for work at the hospital early, saying something about an emergency going on. She sighed, putting the note in the recycling bin and grabbing her back pack. The late April air felt good as she walked to school. She didn't feel like contacting Yuugi; she felt more like being alone at the moment.

"Anzu! Anzu!"

She turned around to see Ryou running towards her. A smile crept towards her face as the British boy ran to her, his long white hair flying behind him. "Good morning, Ryou," she said kindly. "How are you?"

"Good," he huffed, trying to catch his breath. "Did you get the English homework done?"

She nodded, looking hesitantly at him. "Did you...not get it done?"

"No, sadly, I..."

He didn't need to finish his sentence, they both knew very well what happened. Yami Bakura had returned, though, nothing was going on at the moment. Anzu knew the peaceful era would not last long. It never did. Instead, she just smiled at Ryou and handed the assignment to him. "I do want it back before English, mind you," she warned playfully. "I can't fail school."

"No, we most definately cannot have that."

They arrived at school with at least fifteen minutes before school. She put her bag in her locker, pulling out the books she needed for her morning classes. She walked into her class, a cheerful smile on her face. Everything looked absolutely normal. Yuugi was busy dueling with Jounouchi, Honda and Elecktra nearby observing, and the rest of the class milling about. She walked over to her friends, Elecktra instantly nudging her.

"This is a first," the Egyptian girl grinned. "you're usually the one who arrives first. Late night?"

"Yeah," Anzu lied. "I couldn't get to sleep. Too hot."

"Tell me about it," Honda groaned, putting his hands behind his head. "My air conditioner broke down in the middle of the night. I almost wanted to sleep in a bathtub of ice."

"If you did that, you would drown you moron," Jounouchi teased, earing a jab in the ribs from Honda. Anzu just shook her head.

"You guys, when will you ever learn to grow up?"

"Possibly never," Elecktra pipped in. "they're boys, you realize."

"I'm aware."

The bell rang a few minutes later, everyone taking their seats. Okada sensei looked bored as he usually did. He looked over some papers before reading the morning announcements. Anzu stared out the window, watching the small animals run along a tree close to the window. It seemed that today was going to be a long day. She sighed and opened up her math textbook and notebook, listening to him drag on about a lesson. She had already taken notes and the problems for it, so it wouldn't be difficult when she did it. She noticed her friends trying to do the problems. Yuugi stared at it calmly, trying to think it through, as was Ryou. Jounouchi looked like he didn't have a clue as to what he was doing. Neither did Honda, which didn't surprise her. Elecktra seemed to be doing fine, but she was biting her lower lip in frustration.

It wasn't until Okada sensei told everyone to put their books away for science that a storm began. Anzu hadn't been paying attention to the outside world during the math lesson. The class began murmuring with one another until Okada sensei told them to be quiet. The science lesson went on about the theory of relativity, which, Anzu understood, even if no one else did.

It wasn't until history began, that she started to get a headache. It started as a sharp pain, and then receded into an ache. She felt uncomfortable for the rest of the morning class, feeling the throbbing in her head. During lunch, she splashed cold water on her face, hoping the ache was recide. She even rubbed her temples, but that seemed to make things worse.

"Anzu, are you okay?" Yuugi asked her in a worried tone. "you look kind of pale."

It was true, she looked like a dinner plate. She had barely touched any of her lunch, which wasn't like her. She tried very hard not to skip meals. She nodded her head, not wanting her friends to worry. "I'm fine," she said. "Just a small headache."

Lie. It felt more like a migrane.

"Are you sure?" Elecktra pressed, lifting hand to her forhead. "you feel a bit warm."

"I'm fine."

"Hey Anzu, if you're not feeling well, you can go home," Jounouchi added. "it's just school. Not like that is important.

Ryou frowned at his carelessness. "Jounouchi," he scolded. "school is very important."

"If you say so, Ryou."

"Let's go to the nurse," Elecktra stood up, taking Anzu by the arm and practically dragging her out of the lunchroom. Anzu protested, trying to pry the girl's fingers off her arm.

"Elecktra, I'm fine. Let go!"

"Nope. You have a fever."

"It's just a headache, I'm sure-"

She felt her head give an extra hard pound before she stumbled against the floor tile, falling to the ground and blacking out. She could hear Elecktra call out her name, but after that, everything went blank.

* * *

"Will she be okay, Suzuki sensei?"

Anzu opened her eyes, seeing her friends standing above her with worried faces. She tried sitting up, only to be pushed back down with a firm hand. She looked to see the nurse, Suzuki sensei. She was pushed back down gently, Suzuki giving her a stern look. "You have a fever of a hundred degrees. You should not be in school, Miss Mazaki. I've phoned your Father; he's on his way."

Anzu closed her eyes. Great. This was just great. Yuugi sat on her bed, regarding her with solemn eyes. "Anzu," he began slowly. "Why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling well?"

Anzu shook her head. "I didn't want to be a bother."

Honda just laughed. "How could you be a bother? We're your friends, Anzu. We'll understand. We all have to take care of each other."

Anzu gave them a wan smile. "Thanks, you guys. I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Anzu? I'm here to take you home," a voice called in from the doorway. "Thank you, Suzuki-san."

Elecktra handed Anzu her things before helping her get up. Anzu waved to her friends before heading out with her Father. She was immediatly put to bed when she got home. She fell asleep immediatly, feeling the warmth of her pillows and blankets to be a soothing relief. It seemed now she could get some peace.

* * *

**(Ryou's home)**

Ryou tapped the pencil against his lip, trying to focus on his homework. Everytime he tried to, though, his mind would shift back to what happend to Anzu earlier that day. He was worried about her. As her friend, he should have noticed something was wrong earlier. How careless of him! She always seemed to notice when he was out of sorts, and that included everyone else. Were they all so wrapped up in their own worlds that they were ignoring her well being? She was a very selfless person, he knew that. She put others before herself. She had even said she didn't want them to think she was a bother.

_I don't see why you keep thinking about her. If she said she was fine, then she's fine._

Ryou narrowed his eyes, ignoring the voice and trying to push it away. His other side, well, if anyone asked him, annoying would be the first word that would come out of his mouth. He knew the spirit liked to bug him, even take control of him during school. He was a selfish bloke, and no one could deny that.

_I don't like being ignored._

Ryou sighed. _What do you want? I'm busy._

_No you're not._

He set down his pencil, taking the ring out of his shirt and glaring at it. _What do you want? I have schoolwork to do, and I don't really want you to take over._

The spirit in the ring chuckled, though, it wasn't friendly or humorous. _You stupid boy, I don't give a damn as to what you want. You're my host, and I will do whatever I want, whenever I want._

Ryou grimaced, feeling the sharp part of the rings poke into his stomach. He knew what the spirit was trying to do, and he did not want it to happen again. "No!" he protested. "I...I won't let you...take over! No more!"

The spirit was relentless, and eventually, he took over. Yami Bakura stood in the simple apartment room with a grin. His silly little host should have given up a long time ago. When Bakura wanted something, he was damn well going to get it. Walking down the hallway, he grabbed Ryou's black trench coat, putting it on and heading out the door.

The night was cool with a rainy breeze that still hovered in the air. He blended into the crowd, his white hair making him stand out a little, but no one bothered him. With one glare, a person would not even think about trying to talk to him. Mortals were just stupid. With their stupid technology and their stupid problems. Things were much simpler in his day, but, the world was changing, whether he wanted it to or not.

He walked through the less crowded part of town, feeling a bit bored. The rain clouds covered the sky again, their darkness almost casting an ominous glow. He wandered around, watching mortals as they did random things. He even swore he saw someone trading some meth with another, but shrugged it off. Didn't matter a bit to him if they died. It just saved him the trouble of doing it later.

A figure however, caught his attention. It was a girl of average height, running down the street with her eyes closed as rain pelted her. He frowned, searching his memory. He had seen this girl from somwhere, though, he could not recall where at the moment. She seemed to be struggling with some sort of issue, it didn't look like she was running for the fun of it. More like, she was running from something or trying to outrun it.

It suddenly clicked in his mind as to where he had seen her. This was Anzu Mazaki, one of Ryou's friends. Wasn't she supposed to be sick or something? From watching through Ryou's soul room, he remembered that she had a fever. What the hell was a sick person doing out in the rain? Did she want to make herself worse? Not that he cared or anything, it was just odd.

She crossed the street, heading towards him. More than likely, she probably thought that he was Ryou. He had tricked them into believing that before. Yet, she ran right past him, totally ignoring him as she continued on her way. That was annoying. He grabbed her by the wrist, about to demand what the big hurry was when she met his eyes. Her eyes, as he recalled, were a bright, ice blue. Her eyes now, though, were not bright at all. They were dull, as if she had died or something. That would be improbable, because she was obviously alive.

She hissed at him before pulling her wrist away and continuing her journey. Through his narrowed eyes, he watched her. Something was going on, and he was damn well going to find out about it.

After all, he had many ways of getting information out of people.

* * *

_**Author's note: **Please review! Pairings have not been decided yet. There may or may not be pairings, I haven't decided yet. Song was Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton. I thought it seemed appropriate for the first chapter_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: **__Yes, it's been two months . don't be upset! I decided to make some changes with the plot. This will no longer be a battle city fic. I don't really want to rewatch all the episodes. I apologize for the inconvenience. I don't know when this one takes place, but it may or may not be after battle city. _

_**Warnings: **__None_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yugioh. I only own minor OC's, but Elecktra belongs to Sorceress of the Nile._

* * *

_She stared at the group of people gathered in front of her with cold eyes. An object, possibly a sword, was placed in her hands. The people, all men for some reason, looked at the blade in horror. One man shook his head towards her, lips quivering at the sight of her._

"_P…Pl…Please, m'lady," he whimpered. "Please! Don't kill us!"_

_She regarded him coldly, the blade tightening in her hand. She stared at him for several minutes, blinking slowly. A cold hand pressed on her right shoulder, a pair of lips hovering close to her ear. "Finish them, my lady."_

_And she did. And oh, did she enjoy every minute of it._

_In less than a minute, bodies littered the whole room. Their blood, a rich shade of crimson, blanketed the floor and formed into a puddle. She knelt down, the blood coating her legs and palms. She brought her right palm to her face, licking the blood off slowly. The hand stroked her hair as she licked the men's life force away, drinking their blood as if she were a greedy vampire._

"_Soon, my lady," the voice whispered. "Soon, you will be returned to your former glory. And that brat will pay for what she did to you."_

**Beep…beep…..beep…..beep…..beep…**

Anzu opened her eyes slowly, the sound of a heart monitor beeping in the corner of the room. That was wrong. There wasn't a heart monitor in her room, at least, the last time she checked there wasn't one. As her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room, she began to notice her surroundings a bit more. The first thing she noticed was that she was not in her room.

The second thing she noticed was that she was in a hospital room. How had she gotten there? The last thing she remembered was that she was in her room, fast asleep with a fever raging her body.

Movement from the left side of her body caught her attention. She looked up to see her father looking down at her, a relieved smile on his face. She cleared her throat, suddenly feeling a bit dry. "Dad," she croaked out.

He smiled at her before looking back down at something. "Hey, it was a close one."

"Dad,"

"Too close."

She frowned, sitting up a bit more in the bed. "Dad, what happened?" she asked, feeling nervous. What if she had some disease or something? Her father seemed to sense her distress, for he put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're going to be alright, that's all that matters."

"Did I go somewhere?"

He shook his head, looking down at his clipboard. "No Anzu," was all he said to her. A spark of annoyance flashed in her. She never liked to receive short answers from people. Something happened, and she was going to find out.

"There were these bodies."

That seemed to snap his attention back to her. He shook his head, the smile still on his face. "What bodies?"

"They were all dead!"

He sighed, the smile beginning to fade from his face. "Nonsense," he told her. He noticed her struggling and gave her a stern glare. "Please don't struggle, you could go into shock."

She glared at him. "But it was real Dad!"

"I am the doctor, and I'm your father. Listen to me sweetie, you imagined it. It must have been a dream."

"I didn't imagine this!"

"Please dear, drop it."

"Dad, I could taste their blood!"

He slammed the clipboard on the table, glaring at her intensely. "I've been with you the whole time, Anzu! There were no bodies! It was just a dream," his glare died down a bit after he took a couple of breaths. He sat down next to her, brushing her dark hair back. "I'm sorry, Anzu. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you, but it was just a dream."

Anzu wasn't so sure, but she nodded her head. She still wasn't entirely convinced, but she trusted her father. He walked around the room, noting her charts. "It's been a while since you had an attack," he told her, not meeting her eyes. "Almost six years."

Anzu adjusted her pillow. "Why would I have them again after six years? I thought the seizures had stopped."

He shook his head. "I don't know, but I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle," he set the clipboard down on the table. "Now, are you sure you remember nothing after you went to bed? Why do you think you left your room?"

Anzu shrugged. "It was probably a dream, but you know I remember nothing. Well, except for this one."

"What about this one?"

She looked at her hands. "It was like I was in a dream, only I don't know if it was me. There was a group of men in the room, and from what I saw; they were begging this woman not to kill them. She had a sword in her hands, and a man kept whispering in her ear telling her to kill them. She did, and she drank their blood as if she were a vampire."

"Anything else happen?"

"Yes," she continued to look down at her hands. "He said something about how the lady would return to her former glory. Weird, huh?"

Her father shook his head. "Not necessarily," he said firmly. "You used to have dreams like this when you were younger. You would wake up crying because some lady was mean to you. Of course, sometimes you would tell me that she was kind, but most of the time she was mean."

Anzu nodded. "I haven't had those dreams in years. I always thought she was just some nightmare that kept repeating itself."

The door opened at that point, revealing Yuugi, Jounouchi, Honda, and Elecktra. They hurried over to her, concern and worry written all over their faces. Yuugi sat near her, taking her hand in his. "Anzu," he began in a calm tone. "Why are you in the hospital? Did your fever get really high or something?"

Her father spoke before she could. "Anzu just had a mild seizure, she'll be fine. She's had them since she was little."

Yuugi looked back at her from her father. "You have seizures? You've never told me that."

She winced at his slightly hurt look. She and Yuugi had been friends since the fourth grade. That's when her seizures had stopped. "I'm sorry, Yuugi," she patted his hand. "They stopped when I was around ten, so I didn't feel the need to bring them up. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He smiled at her gently. "It's okay. The important thing is, is that you are safe."

She smiled back at him. "That's the spirit. Now, what are you all doing here? It's not like I'm dying or anything."

"Well excuse us for worrying," Jounouchi smirked, giving her shoulder a playful nudge. "We're your friends, Anzu. And we're going to visit you even if you have the chicken pox."

"Baka," Honda snorted. "The chicken pox is contagious."

"I knew that!"

"Uh-huh."

Elecktra rolled her eyes, sitting down in the chair next to her bed. "How are you really feeling, Anzu?" she tilted her head as she waited for an answer. "Are you really that sick?"

Anzu shook her head. "I promise that I am fine. I'm used to having seizures. Though they may be a bit weird," she added quickly, noticing that her father had left her room. "I can never remember what happens during them. It's like I black out, and then poof, I'm not where I was before."

Yuugi raised an eyebrow, glancing at Elecktra. "Is that what happens during a seizure? I thought people shook and stuff."

Elecktra shrugged. "How should I know? I'm not a doctor."

Anzu sighed. "Well, whatever happens, they don't happen very often. Or at least, they didn't before," she let an expression of worry show, but she soon replaced it with a smile. "Don't worry about little old me, guys. I'll be fine."

Yuugi nodded. "You sure?"

"I'm positive."

**(Elecktra's house, 8:30)**

Elecktra laid on her bed with her brow furrowed in thought. Anzu's seizures sounded pretty strange. Who had seizures like that? No one! Well, no one besides Anzu anyway.

Her dreams had continued to bother her as well. Just last night, she dreamt that she had been running through the streets of Domino, and a figure had been chasing her. She couldn't see the figure's face, but she felt as if she recognized her.

The figure had chased her all through the town, laughing and sneering at her until she caught up to her. She had grabbed Elecktra by the neck, her face covered by a hood. "I'm coming for you, Elecktra," she had hissed. "You aren't going to escape me, not this time."

The dream had her disturbed in many ways. She closed her eyes, making her spirit go into the Duat and into the Millennium coin.

"_Mistress?" she called, looking through the halls. "Mistress? Are you here? Hello?"_

_She found Mistress sitting on her coffin, a contemplative look on her face. She glanced up only when she saw Elecktra step towards her, her expression softening a little. "Elecktra," she began gently. "What are you doing here?"_

_Elecktra stopped walking when she was facing the older spirit. "I went to see Anzu at the hospital today," she started slowly. "She's had a seizure."_

"_She has the falling sickness? Oh no!"_

_Elecktra winced at the spirit's worried face. "She says she hasn't had them since she was ten, but recently, she's been sick. I've never seen her act like this before. And you know I've been having nightmares of a hooded figure."_

"_I am aware," Mistress looked troubled. "But I don't like hearing the news about Anzu. Something in the Daut is beginning to stir, and I do not like it. And with Anzu being sick, some might say it is just coincidence, but something about it bothers me. It just doesn't add up."_

_Elecktra frowned. "Anzu can't be doing anything wrong. She's sick!"_

"_I know, but please keep an eye on your friends. Promise me that, okay?"_

"_Alright, fine, but none of my friends are causing this disturbance!"_

_Mistress sighed. "I'm not saying your friends are doing anything, but I just want you to be careful. I have a theory on who is behind this, but I can't say anything."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I'm not sure yet if it is him," she stood up, touching the girl's shoulder gently. "Now go, you need to rest for school and for the fight that is coming. You're going to need all your strength for that."_

"_Okay. Bye Mistress!"_

"_Good bye, my dear."_

* * *

Review!


End file.
